Confesión Silenciosa (I)
by TherionLord
Summary: ONE SHOT inspirado en el ending 2 de la primera temporada. Haruna reflexiona sobre todo lo que le ha llevado hasta allí y su decisión de confesarle su amor a rito cuando llegue el momento y se vea capaz de ello.
Entre tanto fic que completar y como "especial" bpor mi cumpleaños aquí cuelo este pequeño one shot inspirado en el 2ndo ending de To Love Ru (el cual al igual que zero no tsukaima me da mucha pena que tenga tan pocos fics)

Como habréis visto por el título supongo que ya sabréis quien es el protagonista ( o la protagonista en este caso ;-)

Con este tipo de personajes tengo un dilema un tanto gracioso y frustrante….

Por un lado me encantan por que son las típicas chicas (si hay chicos me desentiendo) superultramega kawaiis con sangrado nasal incluido (como en mi caso) y que rara vez se le coge asco (aunque el mundo es muuuuuy grande y hay gustos para todo)

Pero también las odio en cierto modo ya que tambien son extremadamente buenas y sin una pizca de malicia….. Y eso de buenas se pasan a tontas…

Es un sentimiento contradictorio como "te amo….pero te odio….pero te amo….pero te odio….." y así hasta el infinito y más allá…

Por todo ello este personaje me ha dado más de un dolor de cabeza por como ha "perdido terreno" de esa forma tan tonta (un claro ejemplo de cómo la primera opción/chica pasa a ser la segunda….)

Pero siendo sinceros….. Quien puede odiar a lala? Yo por más que busco no encuentro nada con que cogerla es simplemente adorable a nivel mundial…..

Pero bueno lo bueno de todo esto (y ya me callo de dar la brasa XD) es que es un harem y como todos sabemos no hay ganadoras ni perdedoras ya que es un empate:osease el chico repartiendo amor para todas una república en la que todas comparten XD.

Rito Issei Raku Saito chicos….. Como lo hacéis COMO?! :'( :'(

(To Love Ru, High school DxD Nisekoi y Zero no Tsukaima por si hay dudas pensaba poner también a los de Omamori Himari Monster Musume y Kore wa zombie desuka? pero no me acuerdo de los nombres..)

Por favor maestros por favor revelarnos el secreto…..

Vale jajaja fuera ya de idioteces será un one shot corto con haruna como protagonista. Espero que os guste:

NA: PRIMERO VA LA LETRA Y LUEGO LO NARRADO (HISTORIA)

 _ **Kiss No Yukue**_

 _Tsutaete! anata no kokoro no oku wo  
kanjite! setsunai mune no koudou wo_

En una colina sentada en el borde de un muro se encontraba una chica de pelo azul corto. Mientras miraba el sol ponerse suspiraba. Tenía un sobre en las manos

-"Que iba a hacer? Ya era la tercera vez que un chico se le declaraba de esa manera… y luego le tocaba a ella hacer la parte difícil de romperle la ilusión….

No le gustaba eso….por que todos los chicos se tenían que fijar en ella? Es que no había más chicas en la preparatoria? -"

-" Eres muy guapa haruna por eso los chicos se fijan en ti -"le había dicho mikan algunas veces

Debería sentirse feliz...o sea cualquier chica de su edad estaría dando botes de alegría si se encontrara cada día dos cartas de amor en su taquilla…..pero por alguna razón ella no se sentía así…. Desde hace unos días sentía un peso en el corazón….

 _Biru no mukou no boyaketa keshiki  
kidukeba mata anata wo omotte  
aenai hi ni wa tameiki bakari tsuite sugoshiteru_

Y lo peor de todo es que sabía el por qué de ese malestar y como sanarlo….pero no era capaz…. Cada vez que surgia la oportunidad ya fuera al ordenar la clase en el almuerzo o en otro de los desastres que terminaban por culpa de los inventos de lala…. Nunca conseguía decírselo….Sentia todo su cuerpo temblar como un flan la lengua se le hacía un nudo en la boca se ponia a echar humo como una olla a presión y terminaba tartamudeando como una idiota…. Una completa idiota

 _Kuchibiru ga anata dake ni irotsuku  
ano hi shita kiss no yoin ga kienai  
mada ima wa hitori no yoru ga tsurai  
futari no kizuna ga motto tsuyoku naru made_

Pero aún así no se sentía mal por ello….Sabía que siempre habría otra ocasión….aunque tarde o temprano él diera su voto a una o a otra ella no dejaría de intentarlo…

Un día sus noches de soledad terminarían y serían remplazadas por lo que tantas veces había soñado….

Aún recordaba ese día… ella estaba en clase llorando por que habían destrozado el jardín del patio que tanto le había costado y además se habían metido con ella….

Pero cuando miro hacia el patio ahora embarrado por la lluvia pudo ver una cabellera anaranjada arrodillada frente al jardín destrozado y arreglándolo

Cuando bajo a la entrada se sorprendió al ver al chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le decía -"no les hagas caso haruna solo te tienen envidia por que tu eres una flor y ellas no llegan ni a hierba -" estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y el uniforme le chorreaba de agua

-"yukki kun…-" dijo sonriendo igual que él y abrazándole

-"O...oye no hagas eso estoy empapado te vas a mojar….-" decia el otro rojo como un tomate

-"No me importa -"decia esta sin soltarle -"baka te vas a resfriar por hacer esa tontería -"

-"Pero es que parecías triste… Y pensé que eso te animaría -"respondió

-"Atcho! -" estornudo el chico

-"Lo ves? Venga vamos a la enfermería a que te den algo caliente -"dijo tirándole de la mano

-" Hai tsuma…-" dijo este en tono de broma

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse…. Esposa? Ella? por que rito bromeaba con esas cosas?... Pero espera… Y si lo decía de verdad? -"decia empezando a echar humo

-"Oe haruna…. Estas bien? Estas toda roja… -"preguntó el chico poniéndole la mano en la frente

-"no...no pasa nada estoy bien -" dijo ella negando con la cabeza

No hace falta decir que al día siguiente rito estuvo en la cama con un buen resfriado….ni tampoco que ella fue la primera en ir a visitarlo…. Y por supuesto tampoco hace falta decir que le tocó a ella cuidar de él toda la tarde… La madre de rito tenía que ir a una reunión muy importante y le era imposible pedir la tarde libre sobre todo en esa época donde toda ayuda era poca. Por lo tanto se alegró mucho cuando ella se ofreció a sustituirla… Aunque casi se cae redonda cuando la oyó decir que le alegrarba tenerr a su cuñada ayudándola….

Le dio de comer jugaron hablaron y estuvo toda la tarde pendiente de él. Pero lo que más hacia que esa tarde fuera algo imborrable y como un tesoro para ella fue lo que ocurrió después

No recordaba el por qué o el como pero rito saco el tema de los novios y las parejas… Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era algo tonto que algo así les gustará a los mayores….También le contó que su madre a veces decia que ellos dos terminarían casados cuando fueran mayores….Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse con ganas… Eso nunca pasaría ellos siempre serían los mejores amigos…..Pero luego ella dijo que también debía de ser muy romántico tener a alguien que se preocupara por ti siempre y te tratara como una princesa….

Casi se atraganta con el zumo cuando rito dijo que entonces el se convertiría en su novio…. Al principio creía que estaba de broma…..pero al mirarle vio que hablaba muy en serio…

-"Y que hacen los novios? -"preguntó cuando se hubo calmado de la "declaración" repentina

-"He visto en algunas películas de mi madre y algunos mayores que se besan…-"

Y ambos tan inocentes se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron

Cuando se separaron ninguno dijo nada….no era algo que les hubiera entusiasmado pero tampoco les había disgustado….Estaba bien…..

El silencio fue roto por el timbre de la puerta. Era su hermana que venía a buscarla ya que se había hecho de noche. Sin despedirse siquiera se fue de su casa

Y por último ese día aprendió que con los besos se transmiten mucho gérmenes….ya que al día siguiente fue ella la que estuvo en cama todo el día… Pero al igual que pasó el día anterior rito vino a visitarla y estuvo con ella toda la tarde diciendo que no podía dejar a su "novia" sola…

" _\- yukki kun…. -"dijo susurando mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios inconscientemente… -"Me pregunto si aún recordará eso…. No claro que no eso pasó en primaria fue sólo un juego de niños…._

 _Itsushika anata wo kuchitsusanderu  
kinou no watashi wo oikosu kimochi_

Habían cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces….Ambos habían crecido habían madurado y sobre todo habían terminado aceptando esa "tontería" que decían que era el amor….

 _Toki ha nagareru ni futari mo kawaru  
nanimokamo sonomama ja irarenai  
kisetsu no naka de kawaranai omoi dake kizamitai_

Y aunque sabía que el tiempo se le acababa que no hacia nada y que no era la única que amaba y deseaba a yukki kun (y que hubieran chicas como lala y sus hermanas y yami chan que tuvieran "ciertas" ventajas por ser aliens) ella no se preocupaba por que sabía que aunque hubiera sido sin saberlo y siendo un par de niños ella ya había dado un paso más que ninguna otra….

 _Kuchibiru ga korae kirezu naiteru  
anata to hanareta asu nara iranai  
kowaresouna hitori no yoru wo koete  
futari ga deaeru atarashii sekai he to_

Sin embargo también había habido momentos en los que había pensado en abandonar todo…...Como cuando lala pillo una fiebre del espacio y su personalidad cambiaba cada día…. Uno de ellos se convirtió en una comandante que quería invadir la tierra y ella tuvo que ayudar a yukki kun a detenerla…..Pero habiéndole animado todo lo que pudo el día anterior y estando a punto de decirle cómo se sentía tuvo que oír lo que más temía…..Oír un "te amo" de yukki kun pero no dirigido a ella…..sino a lala…..se podría pensar que lo dijo para que se detuviera pero ella sabía que lo decía en serio…..ya sabía que ellos dos eran más que amigos….pero no quería aceptarlo….y la realidad le terminó golpeando con toda la crueldad que pudo…..

Cuando llegó ese día a su casa sin poder aguantarlo más se tiró en la cama y rompió a llorar…..lloró todo lo que no lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo….lloró por haber sido una estúpida y haber perdido al único hombre que había amado siempre….lloró por que necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera…...

 _Kuchibiru ga anata dake ni irotsuku  
ano hi shita kiss no yoin ga kienai  
mada ima ha hitori no yoru ga tsurai_

Al final decidió una cosa: volvería a empezar de nuevo…. Una vez…. Y otra…..y otra…..así hasta que se le viera capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos por fin…

Soportaría la soledad que amenazaba con hacer que se rindiera y seguiría levantándose….

 _-"Haruna! oeee -" escuchó gritar a alguien en la distancia_

 _-"Haruna chan! Vamos a tomar un helado, te vienes? -" dijo otra voz_

 _-"Voy! -" grito esta levantándose_

Si…. No importa las veces que cayera ella siempre se levantaría… le amaba…..le amaba con toda su alma….con todo su ser….pero de momento debía callar….hasta que su vínculo fuera más fuerte…..

 _-"Yukki kun…...zutto…..zutto ….aishiteru! -" dijo gritando a la puesta de sol…._

 _-"Que habías dicho antes? -" le preguntó yukki cuando llegó con ellos_

 _-"jeje es un secreto -"dijo poniéndose un dedo en los labios -"lala san te echo una carrera a ver quien llega antes al puesto -" le grito a la pelirrosa empezando a correr_

 _-"eh haruna eso es trampa! -"dijo la otra saliendo también_

 _-"Yukki se quedó por detrás sonriendo…. Puede que algún día se atreviera a decir a haruna sobre la promesa que hicieron de niños de que serían novios y todo lo que pasó….. Algún día…..seguro…._

 _-"Oye esperarme! -" dijo también corriendo para alcanzar a las chicas._

 _Futari no kizuna ga motto tsuyoku naru made_

Eso espero haruna….Eso espero por lo menos que tengas el 50℅ de posesión de rito junto con lala jajaja XD.

 _ **JA NE MINNA! :-D**_

 _ **Review?**_


End file.
